


Coffee Shops and Cute Girls

by Mokka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokka/pseuds/Mokka
Summary: Angela visits a coffee shop everyday after work, but notices a reoccurring patron that catches her eye.





	Coffee Shops and Cute Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction EVER, so I hope you enjoy it! I also posted this on the Overwatch Amino (username: mokkabear) if you'd like to read it on there. ^^

She always orders the same drink, sits in the same spot next to the window, and she always has the same look of sorrow. Everyday she comes in and repeats the routine, and I watch her out of the corner of my eye. 

She has sleek black hair and caramelized skin, dark eyes with a tattoo underneath the right eye. I want to approach her, ask her name, tell her she's beautiful and that I'd love to get to know her, but I'm scared. After all, I'm just a nurse at the local hospital.

Luckily I never work nights, so I'm always able to see her whenever I go to the café on tenth street after my shift. It's a good way to keep me going in the day, knowing I'll get to see her. I really need to approach her sometime soon. Instead, I'll just keep watching from afar. 

She stares out the window wistfully, her breath fogging up the glass pane in front of her. She lifts up her coffee to her mouth, sips the drink, and sighs. Slowly she turns her head and - oh no she's looking at me whatdoido we made eye contact. I had to swiftly turn my head but not before she saw my face flush bright red. 

I brush my light blonde hair out of my face and readjust my ponytail. Regaining my composure, I open my laptop trying to look busy and convince her that I wasn't staring. I quickly glance over but she's getting ready to leave. Great, I scared her off. She's rushing out the door, drink in hand, headed out into the light snow.

I take one last look at where she was seated, but something catches my eye as I turn away. Her bag. She left her bag next to her chair, so without hesitation I pack up my things, grab her bag, and run out into the snow. I follow her light footprints until I see her silhouette. 

"Miss! Miss, you forgot your bag!"

She turns, confused. Oh, is she beautiful. The snow coats her hair with a light sprinkle and accentuates the glimmer in her eyes. Then she speaks, her voice like melted chocolate.

"Oh, er, thank you. I uh, didn't realize..." She rubs the back of her neck and looks down at the ground, "I saw you staring earlier. To be honest, I've seen you everyday. I can't help but watch you through the reflection on the window... You're, I dunno, mesmerizing. I just never had the courage to say so."

I feel my face heat up, and without apprehension, I blurt "Doyouwanttogooutsometime?" She raises an eyebrow in confusion and I repeat myself. "I'd like to go on a date with you. You're beautiful and I bet you are inside too!"

She laughs, a bright warm chuckle. Instantly I feel like I'm in the middle of summer, walking on the beach. She smiles and nods softly, "Yea, I'd like that. How about tomorrow at the café? I know all the good combinations."

I nod quickly, and she brushes my hair away from my face. I can't help but giggle, "I'll look forward to tomorrow."


End file.
